


(𝗗𝗼𝗻’𝘁) 𝗗𝗿𝗼𝗽 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗕𝗮𝗯𝘆

by OWOptimus



Series: 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗞𝗶𝗱𝘀 𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝗔𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 [1]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dropping your child is bad guys, M/M, Seekers, Transformer Sparklings, Unless it’s a seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OWOptimus/pseuds/OWOptimus
Summary: Neither Megatron nor Soundwave know how seekers raise their young and are horrified when Starscream does something that is completely normal by seeker standards.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗞𝗶𝗱𝘀 𝗔𝗿𝗲 𝗔𝗹𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron accidentally drops Crashcourse. Soundwave and Megatron quickly rush their sparkling to the medbay, but are surprised when Starscream gets off patrol and laughs at them about their panic.

**S parklings** were so little. It had been so long since anyone on the ship had seen one, to the point where most forgot how little they started out. Even as the months went by, every single Decepticon on the ship was entranced by Crashcourse’s size. 

Megatron remembers the fear he felt when Crashcourse was born. He was so small. Was that normal? Was there a problem with him? Was he in any danger (besides the danger he was automatically in with Megatron and Starscream as his creators)? 

According to Starscream, there was nothing wrong with Crashcourse. He was of normal size for a seeker. Possibly a bit smaller, but nothing to cause alarm. Skywarp and Thundercracker had even had a good laugh about their leader’s reaction, something that they were punished for with extra long work hours. 

In in spite of his size, Crashcourse obviously thought he was the toughest little seeker in the universe. He would hit things that annoyed him, throw toys at anything or anyone that made him angry, and would scream at anyone that made him even slightly miffed. Including Soundwave and Megatron. 

Megatron now regretted sending Starscream on patrol with his trine. 

Crashcourse glared at him and continued to struggle against him, obviously not wanting to be held.

Megatron had been convinced that he could take care of Crashcourse for one day, maybe two at most, but the longer he attempted to keep Crashcourse in his arms, the more he realized that seeker sparklings were difficult. How did Starscream make it look so easy?

.::Soundwave, I require assistance with Crashcourse.::. 

Soundwave gave no response, but Megatron knew that he was on his way immediately. Soundwave never gave up the chance to spend time with their sparkling, no matter how much Crashcourse tried to fight it. 

After a few moments, Soundwave entered the room, fully prepared to take Crashcourse from Megatron. 

As Megatron stood up to hand Crashcourse off, the little seeker twisted enough to land a particularly hard kick to Megatron’s faceplate. 

In a second of weakness, Megatron stopped holding on to Crashcourse to grab onto his faceplate, causing Crashcourse to go tumbling to the ground. 

Megatron and Soundwave were frozen as they heard the ‘thunk’ of Crashcourse hitting the ground. There was no crying or whining, and Soundwave panicked and immediately went to the ground to pick up Crashcourse while glaring at Megatron. 

Soundwave looked Crashcourse over multiple times while mumbling comforting words to the little seeker who seemed... completely unfazed by what had just occurred. 

“Is he alright?” Megatron moved closer to observe the sparkling as well. He did not have proper armor yet, so he had to have been hurt, something that Soundwave seemed worried about as well. 

Soundwave gave Crashcourse another look. “He seems fine, but it could be possible that something happened to his processor when he was dropped.”

The idea struck fear into both of them. Starscream would kill them for this. Both of them thought it was well deserved. 

The two quickly made their way to the medbay, Megatron comming Hook for an emergency. 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

When Starscream and his trine returned from their patrol, he was not expecting to get a comm. from Hook begging him to come to the medbay and talk some sense into his conjunxes. He had been hoping to relax, but that would apparently have to wait. 

He grew more anxious as he made his way to the medbay, tailed by Skywarp and Thundercracker. Multiple other cons had stopped him, asking if Crashcourse was alright. What had those idiots done to his sparkling? 

Skywarp had jokingly bet that Megatron dropped Crashcourse and was panicking about it. Thundercracker told Skywarp that it was not the time for jokes and bets, but Starscream heard Thundercracker quietly agree to the bet. 

As the medbay came into view, Starscream’s anxiety has turned into anger. If his sparkling had so much as a dent on his plating, both Megatron and Soundwave would pay the price, no matter who was responsible. 

Hook looked relieved when Starscream and his trine had entered the medbay, quietly escaping Megatron and Soundwave so he could speak to Starscream who, surprisingly, was currently the most level headed member of the Decepticon high command at the time. 

“Crashcourse is fine.” Hook opened with, and any and all anger disappeared from Starscream. “He kicked Megatron and then got dropped because of it. He isn’t even fazed by it.” 

Skywarp let out a small cheer and said something to Thundercracker about getting his winnings later. 

“They won't listen to me, no matter how many times I tell them that Crashcourse is fine.” 

Starscream almost laughed. His two conjunxes were panicking because of something that was totally normal for seeker sparklings. Pit, he had already dropped Crashcourse a couple of times. Which was fine. Because seeker sparklings were practically made to be dropped. Of course, Megatron and Soundwave either did not know that, or had been so panicked that they forgot. 

Starscream moved over to the two, attempting to keep his bubbling laughter contained as he picked up Crashcourse, who immediately nuzzled into his chassis. “So... you two managed to drop him?” 

Both looked ashamed, being unable to look Starscream in the optics. 

And like that, the dam broke. Starscream began cracking up with laughter, Skywarp and Thundercracker joining him. Crashcourse lifted his helm, giggling along with the other three, although he definitely was not sure why. “You're both so stupid.”

Soundwave and Megatron gave no argument, waiting for Starscream to start yelling. 

Starscream pulled Crashcourse away from his body, holding his arms out. Megatron and Soundwave watched him in confusion, trying to figure out what he was doing. Then, he let go, causing Crashcourse to go tumbling to the ground. 

Crashcourse took a moment to gather what had just happened, then crawled towards Starscream's peds. Once again, completely unfazed. 

Megatron and Soundwave stood frozen, unsure what had just occurred. 

“Seeker sparklings are naturally tougher than most others. They move around so much that they're bound to be dropped.” Starscream explained, picking Crashcourse back up off the ground. “Not only is he fine, but he won't even get a dent from it.” 

Soundwave was the first to properly react. “Just because they _can_ be dropped without being hurt doesn't mean they _should_ be dropped!” 

“Tough luck.” Starscream said. “You can't always make sure that they're completely unharmed, so _some_ of our species had to adapt.” 

“We're still not going to drop him.” Megatron argued. 

Starscream scoffed and rolled his optics. “Oh, like you did today?” 

Starscream watched as both of them cringed, shame open on their faceplates. Oh, Starscream was absolutely going to hold this over them for a _very_ long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Crashcourse is a bit older, it’s time that Starscream teaches him a thing or two about being a seeker.  
> Megatron and Soundwave still know nothing about seeker sparklings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, I use my phone to write everything and AO3 on mobile fucking sucks.

**S tarscream** had been getting increasingly cruel to Crashcourse, at least, in the optics of Soundwave and Megatron. 

Not long after the whole “dropping the sparkling” thing, he had started pushing Crashcourse off of places, causing him to tumble to the ground. The first few times it was a chair, hardly cause for concern. Then, he moved to placing Crashcourse on tables, only so he could push him off. Next, he started putting Crashcourse on shelves and pushing him, shelves that were taller than Megatron. His most recent stunt had been attempting to push him from one tall platform to another an entire level below. 

Rumble and Frenzy had been the ones to inform Soundwave about Crashcourse’s dangerous situation. Soundwave had been able to stop Starscream from pushing him off. Lucky for Starscream, his punishment had been confinement to his personal quarters for a few weeks, which the seeker had reveled in, making it less of a punishment and more of a vacation from his work. 

When Megatron and Soundwave had finally confronted him about his treatment of their sparkling, he claimed that it was about time for Crashcourse to learn to fly, and that he was just giving him a little push, both figuratively and literally. Neither of the two liked that sentiment and warned him that they would separate the two for the sparkling’s safety if he dared to try anything like that again. Starscream had scoffed, but said that he would no longer attempt to push Crashcourse off of high places. 

After that, things seemed to be relatively normal. Megatron and Soundwave were still cautious whenever Starscream was anywhere near Crashcourse, but were becoming more lenient. 

Crashcourse had taken up attempting to transform for the first time, but seemed to be unable to do so, something that was worrying Megatron. Soundwave had insisted that Crashcourse was probably just trying to figure out how exactly to turn into a jet, as he was often exposed to Soundwave and Megatron’s alt. modes, but Starscream had scoffed. 

Things really got concerning when Crashcourse began to attempt jumps himself, trying to forcefully get Megatron or Soundwave to drop him, no matter how tightly they held him. The two of them, of course, had no plans on dropping Crashcourse, not since the previous incident. 

However, that did not stop the random seekers, who would practically _beg_ their leaders to hold their sparkling, from simply letting him fall _at least eight times_. Lucky for Megatron and Soundwave, Starscream was no longer participating in this “dropping the sparkling” trend that the others seemed to enjoy. 

It was quiet days like these, where there were not battles and minimal patrols, that Megatron and Soundwave took the time to relax. They had taken their place together on the berth, allowing Starscream some alone time with Crashcourse, since he had not pushed the sparkling off anything in quite a while. 

Soundwave smiled behind his mask as his frame relaxed for what seemed like the first time in millions of years. It might have been millions of years, who knows? Especially after Crashcourse was born, Soundwave had issues feeling calm, due to having an overactive seekerlet and a crazy seeker conjunx who seemed to not care for their sparkling’s safety. 

.::Uh... Boss...::. 

Soundwave made his annoyance prevalent when he replied. .::Yes, Frenzy?::.

.::Uh... I don’t know if this is cause for concern... none of the seekers seem to be worried but Rumble and I are watching them and-::.

.::Please, eight words or less, Frenzy.::.

.::I think Screamer’s finally lost it.::. 

Soundwave sat up suddenly, catching Megatron’s attention. .::What are you talking about?::.

.::I think Starscream is gonna drop Crashcourse from the sky.::. His voice held alarm. .::Like, _really high_ in the sky.::. 

.::Is no one attempting to stop him?::. Soundwave could feel himself tense up once again. 

.::Uh... I’m pretty sure they’re all in on it...::. Frenzy seemed slightly panicked. .::I think they’re encouraging him to drop Crashcourse... I can’t really tell, they’re too high up for us to hear.::. 

Oh dear. That was _not_ a good sign. 

✼⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊱•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅✼

“What do you think his jet mode will look like?” Skywarp questioned excitedly. 

The other seekers, all in the air alongside Starscream, muttered excited guesses. It had been so long since they had seen a seeker sparkling and they were all lucky enough to watch Crashcourse’s first transformation. 

“Whatever he looks like, he’ll be wonderful.” Starscream boasted, cuddling Crashcourse close to him. 

Crashcourse seemed to enjoy the open sky and the breeze hitting them, as he giggled in delight and reached out to grab at nothing. 

“You like the sky, don’t you little one?” Thundercracker asked, reaching out a digit for Crashcourse to grab hold of. “I bet he’s going to _love_ flying.” 

“He already loves flying with his carrier.” Starscream gave a rare soft smile to his sparkling. 

“ ** _Starscream_**!”

Oh. That did not sound good. Starscream had not heard _that_ tone since before Crashcourse was born. 

All of the seekers looked down to see Megatron and Soundwave, both of which looked _livid_. 

“Yes, _my liege_?” Starscream asked mockingly, loud enough so that his fellow high command members could hear him. 

“Whatever you’re planning needs to end now!” 

The other seekers looked at Starscream, confused. 

Thundercracker was the one to ask what they were all thinking. “Didn’t you tell them?” 

“You really think they would listen?” 

The seekers all seemed to nod in understanding, simply accepting that this was a necessary evil. At least, it was evil in the optics of non-seekers. 

“Starscream, are you listening to me?” 

Starscream rolled his optics An day looked down at his conjunxes. Megatron was absolutely livid and Soundwave looked about ready to have a spark attack. 

“Of course I’m listening to you!” Starscream then muttered softly. “You’re loud, it’s kinda hard not to.” 

“Starscream do not harm that sparkling!” Soundwave was trying to be threatening, and it would be if Soundwave did not sound so close to having a nervous breakdown. 

Did they _really_ think so lowly of him? 

“Starscream, put my sparkling down this instant!” Megatron’s yell only irritated the seeker even more. 

“Your sparkling?” Starscream seethed. “Do you have any idea how horrible it was to carry him? And he’s your sparkling?” 

“Put. Him. Down.” 

Starscream smirked, looking at Skywarp, who immediately knew what Starscream was planning and encouraged it, and Thundercracker, who seemed to think that it was a bad idea. “Okay, I’ll put him down.” Then, Starscream let go of Crashcourse. 

All of the seekers watched calmly as Crashcourse plummeted towards the ground, watching as Megatron and Soundwave stared on in horror. They knew they were going to be stuck with extra long patrols, but it was absolutely going to be worth it. 

Crashcourse twisted a little in the air, getting into an odd position before parts of him began moving. All of the sudden, there was a small Cybertronian jet flying in small, wobbly circles over Megatron and Soundwave’s helms, just out of reach of them. He erupted into a fit of small giggles, the seekers overhead cheering him on as he seemed to get control of himself, making his flying smoother. 

Starscream made his way down to where Crashcourse was entertaining himself, attempting to keep coolant from leaking out of his optics. “Look at that, you got it right away! Carrier’s so proud of you!” 

Crashcourse giggles excitedly, moving closer to the ground and transforming back, landing directly on his helm, where he simply froze in shock and confusion. 

Soundwave picked Crashcourse up off the ground, smiling wildly behind his mask. “You did it!” 

Crashcourse laughed again, seemingly always entertained by everything around him. 

“He just...” Megatron, suddenly turning to Starscream (still midair and just out of reach) with a harsh glare. “What were you thinking?” 

“How else is he supposed to learn to fly?” Starscream took note of the sound of jet engines fading. The other seekers had made their escape. “All seekers do this when they’re his age, some even a bit younger. Why do you think he had so many problems transforming while he was grounded?” 

Starscream could practically hear the horror in Soundwave’s voice. “Seeker always do this to their sparklings?”

Starscream nodded, watching as Soundwave pulled Crashcourse closer, the sparkling getting comfortable and deciding that his creator’s chassis was the perfect place for a nap. 

“I feel like I should probably tell the two of you about seeker culture now, because it doesn’t end here.” 

Megatron and Soundwave both looked at each other nervously. _Oh no_.


End file.
